1snitch, 2 snitch, red snitch, blue snitch*~
by Sandry
Summary: A take off of One fish Two fish Red fish Blue fish- copyright Dr.Seuss


One Snitch, Two Snitch, Red Snitch, Blue Snitch  
By Sandry   
  
One Snitch, Two Snitch, Red Snitch,  
Blue Snitch.  
Black Snitch, Blue Snitch, Slow Snitch,  
New Snitch.  
  
Yes, some are red, and some are blue. Some  
are slow, and some are new!   
  
Some are mad  
**(Nope, that's a Bludger, sorry)** and Some   
are fad **(?) **Some are very, very mad.   
  
**(Like Dobby's Bludger!  
Oops. Why do I keep talking about Bludgers?  
Snitches, Sandry, snitches! Think about Snitches!  
Not Bludgers!)**  
  
Why are they mad, and fad (?) and very mad?   
I don't know… Get mad, Geez, gad!  
  
  
Some are Harry,   
Some are scary, (like you know who!)   
  
***  
  
ONE OF ABOUT 3 CHORUSES:  
From afar, in a little yellow cloud **(oops, wrong story)**  
in a car, there's a boy, with a scar.  
Funny things are everywhere!  
  
***  
  
There are some who like to study,  
Then there are others, who would rather get muddy.  
  
How spiffing, how splendid, how simply DANDY!  
Then there are others who are addicted to candy!  
  
Some have two left feet,   
Like Neville Longbottom,  
  
And some are as graceful as swans **(Alanna,  
Elaina, extra bonus points if you know who that is.   
Duh, it starts with an "a" and she's Harry's girlfriend)**  
Some can do anything by waving their wands!  
  
***  
Bump! Bump! Bump!   
Did you ever ride a Hippogrump? (s**orry…   
That's all that rhymed… Ok, kill me all you   
devoted proper nitpickers, I am prepared to die in the  
face of bad poetry! I have freedom of Poetry!!!!!!!!)**  
We know a man who's not a grump,  
(His name is Hagrid, duh, of course!)  
A hippogriff is a combination   
Of a bird and a horse **[ Somebody  
needs to carry me away. To an ingane   
afylum. (Tris and I laugh together   
at that one, as do Alanna and Elaina)]**  
  
***  
  
Who am I? My name is Fred (instead of Ned)  
I do not like my big huge bed.   
  
This is bad,   
It makes me MAD!  
  
This is the story of my pitiful plight:  
MY ROBES FALL OFF IN BED AT NIGHT!!!!!!!  
**(He still has underwear on!!!)**  
It makes me want to tear out my hair!  
And when I pull them on again,  
Ron's robes fall off way over there!   
**(SO DOES HE!)**  
  
What shall I do?   
I feel like my brain's stuck in glue!  
  
Eureka!   
Since I can't think (No siree)   
I think I'll call Hermione!  
  
She'll find the solution in less than a day!  
Oh joy, oh yay! I am happy and gay!   
**(Like Joyful)**  
  
***  
  
**(Harry and Ron speaking)**  
We like our broom,  
It's made for three,   
And Fawkes sits in the back, you see  
  
We like the bird,   
And this is why:  
When a storm is brewing,   
He pulls us through the sky!  
  
***  
  
Mrs. Weasley speaking to Fred  
**(and occasionally George)**  
Mrs. Weasley:  
Hello, dear Fred!  
How IS your bed?  
And how is your dilemma pray tell?  
Fred:  
Now I just ring a little bell,   
And Harry comes and dresses me!  
Mrs. W  
What about Harry? Doesn't he mind?  
Fred  
OH NO! Never his kind!   
He'll do what I ask when ever I ask,   
Without an evil thought entering his mind!  
Mrs. W  
Was it the Dursleys? What did they do?   
To make him so submissive to you?   
You should be submitting to HIM,   
For defeating the Dark Lord,   
Just on a WHIM!   
Fred:  
But Mum, Mum, MUM!   
Stop your worrying!  
Harry could STAND a little hurrying!  
*Evil Grin and a twinge of malice mixed with humor in his voice*  
Unless you'd rather do it for him?   
Then Harry could just work out at the gym!  
  
Mrs. W  
No, it's quite all right, dear  
::hastily hangs up phone::  
  
**A/N for this particular poem: I Know that Fred sounded cruel and wicked and stuff like that, but that is really Voldemort in disguise!!! Talking and ringing the bell to get Harry to come!**  
  
***  
  
Look at him! Look at this!  
All it does is hisshisshiss!   
I cannot have this one about…  
I'll surely have to throw him out!  
  
But without further ado,  
Hermione quickly PRE-vents you.  
  
"NONONO! How dare you?"  
So instead, **(Don't read w/the poem**: of throwing the cat out)   
you throw your shoe (at the cat).  
  
***  
  
  
  
**(Harry talking about Ron)  
(In a good way)**  
His hat is old,  
His snitch is gold,  
  
He has an owl  
He likes to hold,  
**(Like Pigwidgeon)**  
  
His shoe comes off,   
His foot gets cold.  
  
His shoe is off,  
His foot is cold,  
  
He has an owl  
He likes to hold,  
  
His hat is old,   
His snitch is gold,  
  
And now Ron's story is all told.  


  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
